Tarbosaurus
Some scientists consider Tarbosaurus to be a species of Tyrannosaurus (Tyrannosaurus bataar). General Statistics *Name: bataar *Name Meaning: Alarming Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 10-12 meters (33-40 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Tyrannosauridae --> Tyrannosaurinae *Place Found: Mongolia, China *Describer: Maleev, 1955 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1200 *Technique: 900 **Compatibility: Tab 5 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 600 **Rock/Paper: 450 *Types: **Defense Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Blitz Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Revival Type (Japanese 2007 series Fossil & Dr. Dino's; English & Taiwanese Series 2 Fossil) **Hunter Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: アジアの暴れん坊 **English: The Asian Roughneck **Taiwanese: 亞洲的火暴份子 *Altered Form: Super Tarbosaurus Availability Tarbosaurus was one of the first dinosaurs launched by SEGA and was the first dinosaur available as a Fossil Card. *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 竜-31) **Unknown promo card (竜-31 TOY) **2nd Edition (018-竜) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (024-竜; Defense Type) **6th Edition (027-竜; Defense Type) **2007 1st Edition (016-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (016-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 2nd Edition (021-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 3rd Edition Fossil Card (KS001-竜; Revival Type) **Non-sale Fire Egg (EGG-001/002/005-竜) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (012-竜; Hunter Type) **Non-sale Dr. Dinosaur's Dinosaur Card (Revival Type) **Non-sale Hot Tyrants Family *English **Original Edition (New; Dino-31) **1st Edition (Dino-31) **4th Edition (024-Dino; Defense Type) **5th Edition (027-Dino; Defense Type) **Nemesis Edition (Dino-31) **Series 2 1st Edition (016-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (021-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition Fossil Card (KS001-竜; Revival Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 龍-31) **1st Edition Extension (龍-31) **3rd Edition (024-龍; Defense Type) **4th Edition (027-龍; Defense Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (016-龍; Blitz Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (021-龍; Blitz Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition Fossil Card (KS001-龍; Revival Type) **Series 2 5th Edition (0??-龍; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Fire Egg TarboJap.jpg|Tarbosaurus arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) TarboJapback.jpg|Back of Tarbosaurus arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) TarboJapWinter.jpg|Tarbosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) TarboJap6th.jpg|Tarbosaurus arcade card (Japanese 6th Edition) TarboJap6thback.jpg|Back of Tarbosaurus arcade card (Japanese 6th Edition) TarboJap20071st.jpg|Tarbosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) TarboJap20071stback.jpg|Back of Tarbosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Tarbosaurus Card 07 2nd.png|Tarbosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) D 31 loc.jpg|Tarbosaurus arcade card (English Original/1st Edition) Tarbo1stback.JPG|Back of Tarbosaurus arcade card (English Original/1st Edition) Tarbo5th.jpg|Tarbosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Tarbo5thback.jpg|Back of Tarbosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) TarboNemesis.jpg|Tarbosaurus arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) TarboNemesisback.jpg|Back of Tarbosaurus arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) TarboS22nd.jpg|Tarbosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) TarboS22ndback.jpg|Back of Tarbosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) 20170615 225333 2 bestshot.jpg|Tarbosaurus arcade Fossil Card (English S2 3rd Edition) 20170615 225414 7 bestshot.jpg|Back of Tarbosaurus arcade Fossil Card (English S2 3rd Edition) TarboTai4th.jpg|Tarbosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) TarboTaiFossil.jpg|Tarbosaurus arcade Fossil card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) TCG Stats Tarbosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKCG-009/160 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: cropped 07 1st/S2 1st arcade card *Abilities: ;1500 :During your turn, this Dinosaur's Power is 1500. Hunting Tarbosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power: 1300 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKAA-006/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Flavor Text: The Tarbosaurus was a carnivore as ferocious as the Tyrannosaurus. It hunted dinosaurs like the Saurolophus and the Nemegtosaurus. Curious Tarbosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKDS-006/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped 06 1st/S1 1st arcade card *Abilities: ;Up: +400 :You can play this card as a Move that gives +400 Power. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **English: A carnivore representative of Asia, it is related to Tyrannosaurus, its arms are very short. **Taiwanese: 與代表亞洲的暴龍頗為類似的肉食恐龍,手臂很小。 *Tarbosaurus is one of the first dinosaurs launched by SEGA. *It was the first dinosaur available as a Fossil Card. *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Torvosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Alioramus, and Yangchuanosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Fire Egg card. *Along with Tuojiangosaurus, Prosaurolophus, Chasmosaurus, Fukuisaurus, and Fukuiraptor, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Dr. Dinosaur's Dinosaur Card. *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Alioramus, and Albertosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Hot Tyrants Family card. *Its Japanese Fossil card's barcode used to be misprinted as Tyrannosaurus' Fossil card barcode. *Tarbosaurus' 2007 2nd Edition arcade card features it chasing an Oviraptor, a rare time showing two different dinosaurs on a Dinosaur Card. Gallery Tarbosaurus_skeleton.jpg|Tarbosaurus skeleton tarbo!.PNG tarbo1.png|Tarbosaurus preparing to use Diving Press on Baryonyx tarbo2.png|Tarbosaurus roaring after opening up the main gate of the Alpha Fortress Videos Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:TCG